


"I've been here an hour"

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Car Accidents, Fake AH Crew, Father-Son Relationship, Geoff is best dad, Geoff its okay, M/M, Ray is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt where the Fake AH Crew's open door policy is not limited to those no longer in the crew(aka how to turn the potential comedy prompt into sad kinda angst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've been here an hour"

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah...I may or may not have spawned a series.
> 
> Prompt: "Someone you know barges in your front door and says 'whatever happens,whoever comes knocking,i've been here for over an hour' "

“...what the hell?”Ray looked at Geoff sleepily.He was used to people intruding at random times-it was an unspoken thing that like everyone in the crew,even those who left, did to each other unless otherwise stated-,but to have Geoff here was rare.Usually he had Jack,sometimes Gavin,once in a while Michael and once or twice Ryan with him.But for just him alone...

 

“If anyone asks or comes knocking,I’ve been here over an hour”the man stated as to answer his unspoken question.

 

“You might have been anyway.I swore I locked the door before I fell asleep”he sighed as he moves to the kitchen for a coke, “So should I offer the whiskey now,later or did you already find it?”

 

In response,his former boss held up a glass so the ice inside clinked.

 

“Okay”Ray sighed as he moved to join him on the couch, “So what happened to lead you here to little old me?I mean-”

 

“Work stuff.Jack’s mad.Ryan’s pissed.Michael won't even speak to me.”Geoff sighed,and Ray knew what that implied.

 

“Something happen to Gav?”

 

“Yeah,um...”Geoff leaned forward and looked into his glass, “There was an accident during the heist yesterday.I don't recall all of the details but the car we were in was hit,sent us over the side of the hill. I got bruises,while Gav looks like shit...He hasn't woken up yet and I can't forgive myself.”

 

Sobs takes his body,and Ray saw a side of the powerful boss of the biggest gang in Los Santos that was rare.

 

“Hey,it's okay”Ray wasn't really a people person,but here was a guy basically his dad crying like...he shuddered to think of it, “Gav’s fine,Geoff.He's tough,you know that better than anyone” 

 

He reached out and took his hand carefully, “ Besides he won't blame you for anything.It's Gavin.He doesn't blame anyone but the universe for anything.And then the universe hasn't been all that bad.”

 

“I know it's just...”the man sniffed wiping his eyes, “I feel responsible for everyone.Even you,kid,after you left”

 

“Aw,thanks dad”Ray smiled as the older man did as well, “I’m touched”

 

They talked for hours after that,until a knock on the door made Ray stand and go to answer.

 

“Hey,Ray”It was Jack.She was tired looking,as though she hadn't slept in a while, “Geoff here?”

 

“Yeah.”he nodded, “You come to get him?”

 

“Yes.We...you know what went down right?”

 

“Geoff mentioned it”

 

“Gavin woke up and told us what happened.We assumed the worst,but we just...”she looked sad,and Ray sighed.

 

“I understand,Jack.It's okay.Geoff’s in the living room.He’s drunk,mind you,but...”

 

“I understand.Thank you”she smiled,and moved past to retrieve the older man.

 

Supporting him,Jack prepared to leave,but as she did,stopped and looked at him.

 

“Would you like to come with?”she asked, “Gavin and the others would love to see you.It's been a while”

 

“I...”he thought about it and then smiled.

  
“Why not?Give me a second to grab my keys”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm from that group who came to the fandom a tiny bit after Ray left(as in I was first a RWBY fan but then Roosterteeth in general and then AH).I only know the beautiful man from older videos(A grand total of like two right now,I feel bad) and mentions in fanfiction,so i was taking a guess.
> 
> So if this Ray is OOC,oh well.
> 
> Plz come talk.I know people do this all the time but i don't bite.I'm nice(i swear)
> 
> Tumblr:ironfirewindscript


End file.
